Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 1)
Season 1 is the first season of Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Misty - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Brock - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Pikachu - Himself * Delia Ketchum - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Professor Oak - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Gary Oak - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Officer Jenny - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Nurse Joy - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Jessie - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) * James - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Meowth - Himself * Giovanni - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Cassidy - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Butch - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Raticate - Himself * Ritchie - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Sparky - Himself * Daisy - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Lily - Andie (The Nut Job) * Violet - Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Timmy - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Reiko - ??? * Blaine - Scooby Doo Episodes: # Pokemon I Choose You # Pokemon Emergency # Dale Catches a Pokemon # Challenge of The Samurai # Showdown in Pewter City # Clefairy and the Moon Stone # The Water Flowers of Cerulean City # The Path to the Pokemon League # The School of Hard Knocks # Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village # Battle Aboard the St. Anne # Pokemon Shipwreck # Island of The Giant Pokemon # Bye Bye Butterfree # Abra and The Psychic Showdown # The Tower of Terror # Haunter vs Kadabra # Pokemon Fashion Flash # Sparks Fly for Magnemite # Ditto's Mysterious Mansion # The Battling Eevee Brothers # The Song of Jigglypuff # Who Gets to Keep Togepi? # Pokemon Paparazzi # The Purr-fect Hero # Riddle Me This # Volcanic Panic # Lights, Camera, Quack-tion # Go West, Young Meowth # A Friend in Deed Gallery: Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Ash Ketchum Tammy.jpg|Tammy as Misty Gallery-orinoco.jpg|Orinoco as Brock Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Brittany Miller as Delia Ketchum Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Gary Oak Magica de Spell in DuckTales.jpg|Magica De Spell as Jessie Prince john as fat cat.jpg|Prince John as James Meowth in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Meowth as Himself Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Officer Jenny Rebecca Cunningham-1.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Nurse Joy Jessie Ekans.png|Ekans as Himself James Koffing.png|Koffing as Himself Misty Goldeen anime.png|Goldeen as Herself Charlie b barkin all dogs go to heaven.png|Charlie as Samurai Misty Staryu anime.png|Staryu as Himself Gadget Hackwrench in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Daisy Andie in The Nut Job.jpg|Andie as Lily Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day).png|Berri as Violet Misty Starmie anime.png|Starmie as Himself Gumball Watterson.png|Gumball Watterson as AJ Skippy.jpg|Skippy Rabbit as Joe Lola.jpg|Lola Bunny as Giselle Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps as Melanie Flintheart Glomgold in DuckTales.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold as Damian Daffy Duck in Space Jam.jpg|Daffy Duck as L.T. Surge Boss of team rocket fat cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Giovanni Persian.png|Persian as Himself James gyarados.png|Gyarados as Himself Luna (Sailor Moon TV Series).jpg|Luna as Sabrina Tiger-0.jpg|Tiger as Sabrina's Father Becky Thatcher-0.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Erika Muk Anime.png|Muk as Himself Tumblr lugetgxlVz1r5jl7oo1 400.jpg|Paddington as Koga Queenie.jpg|Queenie as Duplica Duplica Ditto.png|Ditto as Himself Balto in Balto.jpg|Balto, Garth.png|Garth, Humphrey.jpg|and Humphrey as the Evee Brothers Runt-cutout-alpha-and-omega-37196801-413-505.jpg|Runt as Mikey Baby Togepi .gif|Togepi as Herself Cliptodd.gif|Tod as Todd Snap Lahwhinie Face.jpg|Lahwhinie as Cassidy Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as Butch Cassidy's Raticate.png|Raticate as Himself Nemo As Baby Hercules.png|Nemo as Timmy Scooby Doo in Scooby-Doo! and WWE Curse of the Speed Demon.jpg|Scooby Doo as Blaine Ted the Polar Bear.jpg|Ted the Polar Bear as Cleavon Schpielbunk Kanga.png|Kanga as Katrina Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy as Ritchie sparky the pokemon.jpg|Sparky as Himself Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Pokemon Seasons Category:Seasons